The Demon and the Dragon
by k0nceptive
Summary: Narutos life was perfect. He had power, respect, and a beautiful wife. But all it takes is one ignorant Elf and one Backfired jutsu to send his life back into chaos. NaruxHina Dovahkiinx?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The gathering in the Hyuuga courtyard was immense. They were all there to see the marriage of the once heiress of the Hyuuga clan to the hero of the village hidden in the leaves.

At the end of the isle stood a young man of twenty years. He had a shocking combination of blond spikey hair and blue eyes that were only seen once before in the village of Konoha. He stood at six foot two and had a lean, muscular build. His most prominent feature was the six 'whisker' marks that adorned his cheeks, three on each. He was dressed in a traditional black males kimono that he had inherited from his late father, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto Namikaze's life for the last four years had been perfect. The shinobi alliance had defeated the Akatsuki and stopped Madara Uchihas Eye of the Moon plot. Naruto finally earned the respect of the village despite being the container of the 2nd most powerful demon that ever existed. He now had full control of his inner demon, Kurama the nine tailed demon fox, and was well on track to using that power of gain his lifelong dream of becoming the Rokudaime Hokage, the Sixth Fire Shadow, the leader of the village.

His life had also taken a greater turn emotionally. He had finally found the love of his life in the one girl he never expected, Hinata Hyuuga. Every night he remembered how she confessed to him and just how dense he was to never realize her feelings before that day.

_Flashback_

_ A sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki looked over his home with shock. The supposed "Leader" of the Akatsuki, Pein, had attacked Konoha in an attempt to capture him. The destruction was unbelievable. So many had died. _

_ Naruto was forced to engage the strange clones of the man. The six paths of Pein were actually the force that had decimated his home. Narutos sage mode wasn't even enough to defeat the strongest path, known as the Deva path. The odd man who had also killed Narutos father figure and teacher, Jiraiya the toad sage._

_ Naruto soon found himself pinned to the ground by the strange chakra metal rods the path used as weapons. He was at the complete mercy of the sixth path until he caught sight of the approaching figure of the young Hyuuga heiress. He could still remember telling her to run, that she was outmatched. But for the first time in her life she didn't back down. He remembered even more clearly her reason why she wasn't backing down._

_ "Im just being selfish, Im here of my own free will... I use to cry and give up…I nearly went the wrong way. But you…You showed me the right way. I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you…I just wanted to walk with you…I wanted to be with you…You changed me! Your smile saved me! So im not afraid to die protecting you! Because I love you!"_

_ That was all the teen said before Pein ran her through with one of the chakra rods. _

_ Naruto didn't remember anything after that until his standoff with Peins' real body, Nagato. In the end he was able to convince Nagato that his path to peace was just a pitiful illusion. Nagato then used what was left of his strength to preform one final jutsu to revive the fallen. _

_ The next thing he knew he was in the hospital thinking things through. The fight, the confession, the aftermath. He was feeling something he didn't quite understand. In the end he decided to give the strange new feeling a chance and it turned out to be the greatest thing to ever happen to him._

_End Flashback_

Naruto smiled fondly as he remembered the day his life took its biggest turn. Him dating the heiress of the biggest clan in the village had not been easy. He had to wage a metaphorical war with the elders of the Hyuuga clan as well as Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan head and Hinatas father. It didn't take as much to convince Hiashi as it did the elders. The clan head just wanted to be sure that the young blond jinchuriki had good intentions with his daughter.

He was never able to fully convince the elders who still were convinced that he was the Kyubi reborn that he was completely serious about his relationship with their heiress. He was always considered to be unworthy of the hand of someone in as high stature as Hinata. That is until that day almost a year prior when the details of his birth were revealed.

_Flashback_

_ The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, stood atop the platform of the Hokage tower. Behind her was a nineteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, preparing to reveal who he truly was to the village. _

_ "People of Konoha!" Tsunade exclaimed, "It brings me great joy to announce that the sole heir of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, still lives!"_

_ The villagers' whispers were immediate with whispers of who it could possibly be and why they had been kept a secret for so long._

_ "This man has lived in this village his entire life and has kept you safe more than you could possibly know." Tsunade continued "introducing the heir of the Namikaze clan, Naruto Namikaze!"_

_ The villagers were shocked not only that the boy that they had shunned for so long was the son of their greatest hero but also that they had never noticed before. Naruto looked exactly like Minato, except for his whisker marks._

_ Flashback End_

Naruto's life flipped upside down on that day. Of course he had to prove that he was the fourths son. He had done that by learning the prized jutsu of the yellow flash, the Hiraishin no Jutsu, or the Flying Thunder God Technique.

Suddenly the Hyuuga elders were completely supportive of the blooming relationship between their heiress and the heir of the Namikaze. After gaining their approval, even if by sub-par standards, he soon decided that he wanted to take the relationship even farther.

_Flashback._

_ Naruto stood nervously outside of the Hyuuga compound. Today was the day. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. He also had on a blue button up shirt with a black tie. He was jumpy beyond reason. What if she said no? What if she didn't feel the same way? Naruto knew that he was probably over reacting but he couldn't help it._

_ He waited for a few more minutes before Hinata finally walked out the front gate. She was wearing a red knee length dress with a black jacket and a pair of black high heels. She also had on light makeup._

_ The night had went on without a hitch but Naruto was growing increasingly nervous. It wasn't until after dinner when they were in the park that Hinata had brought it up._

_ "Naruto-kun? Why have you been so nervous all night? Are you all right?" Hinata asked._

_ "Y-Yea im fine Hinata-chan." Naruto replied "I've just been thinking."_

_ "About what?" the heiress asked._

_ "About us." Naruto responded._

_ Hinata was starting to get nervous. Was he saying that he wanted to break up? Just the thought of being separated from him brought tears to her eyes._

_ "W-What do you mean?" Hinata replied, her old stutter starting to work its way back._

_ Naruto knew that this was the moment, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he continued with the conversation to try to calm his nerves._

_ "Where do you see us in the future?"_

_ "Well, I would want to maybe be married, and have a family." Hinata replied unsure of herself._

_ Just that simple sentence boosted Naruto's confidence. He knew that the time was completely right and he took his shot._

_ "Alright. Um… Hinata…I know this may seem sudden but uh…so…hum…do…do you…umm…" Naruto stumbled as he lost his nerve._

_ Hinata misunderstood his under confidence as doubt in their relationship. Seeing him stuttering was the final blow as her confidence shattered._

_ Suddenly Naruto just couldn't take it anymore, pulled out a small box from his pocket, hit his knee and blurted out "Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?"_

_ Hinata had to take a double take. She stood staring dumbly at the ring inside the box. It had a platinum band with a rather large diamond flanked by two smaller amethyst. She slowly came to the realization of what he had said and rather quickly lost control of her emotions and tackled the blond whispering "Yesyesyesyesyes"_

_ Flashback End._

All that had led to this day. He stood patiently at the altar waiting for his bride-to-be to arrive. Behind him stood Kiba Inuzuka, his best man and directly across from him stood Sakura Haruno, Hinatas maid of honor. Naruto had originally chosen Sasuke Uchiha as his best man, but his best friend was required to be out of the village for a high ranking mission.

Suddenly the wedding march began to play and Hinata stepped onto the isle with her father. She was wearing a traditional white wedding kimono and light makeup to accent her features. Looking at his soon to be wife, Naruto was dumbstruck. He had never imagined someone could be as beautiful as she was right then. Her blackish blue hair was put up with extravagantly decorated hair sticks.

When they arrived at the altar Hiashi slipped his eldest daughters hand into Narutos and took his seat. Hiashi sat alone on the front row with a picture of Hinatas mother and directly across the aisle sat Tsunade with a picture of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto and Hinata stared into each other's eyes as the priest read through the ceremony. They both seemed to space out, barely paying the man any attention. Naruto was almost robotic when he recited the necessary 'I do' and Hinata was just as automatic in hers. Neither of the two moved a muscle until the priest recited the traditional 'You may kiss the bride' line. The newlyweds were all too happy to do just that and the priest introduced them for the first time as Naruto and Hinata Namikaze.

The rest of the wedding was a blur, the first dance, the toast, cutting their cake, it all seemed to fly by. Soon it was time for the guest to return home and the new couple to leave on their honeymoon. The two rode their carriage out of the village towards the hot spring resort for their weeklong vacation. It was early morning when their carriage was attacked by a group of bandits.

** Elsewhere**

A gruff nord in heavy steel armor stood against the wall of the cave. It had been over four hours since the mage they were working with had started setting up what he called 'the spell that would bring them limitless power'. Frankly the nord didn't buy it and would rather have his bandits running more proficient jobs, like robbing the caravan that was supposed to be moving through the area on its way to Solitude, the capital city of his homeland.

He didn't trust the mage, simply because he was a high elf. Most nords did not look kindly on the races of elves.

The elven mage had been claiming that he found a 'foreign rune of great power'. He didn't know what it would do and he didn't know if it would even work when he tried to activate it. All he knew was according to what its name was in the foreign language it was written in it had to be powerful.

He assumed it was a summoning ritual of great power, some sort of Atronach or Daedra summoning that they hadn't seen before. Besides what else could the "Flying Thunder God" be?

**Back with Naruto and Hinata.**

Naruto and Hinata had rushed to change into their mission attire when the carriage was attacked by the bandits. They knew that they could face a few bandits but they didn't know there were over a hundred, including about twenty missing Nin.

"Hina-chan" Naruto whispered "We have to get out of here."

"How do you suppose we do that Naru-kun?" Hinata almost hissed back.

"I have an idea" he said back as he grabbed her arm. He made a single handed hand sign and prepared to use his father's signature jutsu. Little did he know that the consequences would be greater than he expected. The new couple disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**Random Cave**

The nord bandits were getting restless.

"Alright you elf bastard! Hurry the hell up!" the bandit leader shouted.

"Alright! Patience you Nordic brute! Im ready." The high elf said as he finished writing the rune on the wall of the cave. He applied a small bit of mana into the seal and was suddenly blinded by a flash of bright yellow light.


	2. A strange new land, Escaping the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership Naruto or the Elder Scrolls Series, they are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bethesda Soft works, respectively. **

**Chapter Two**

_Oh man…What happened?'_

A young man wearing light rags groggily awoke from his not so peaceful sleep in a bumpy carriage. The first thing he saw when he awoke was a man in obviously custom made armor with long blonde hair and a gag. He had no idea where he was or why he was there. Looking around there were also three other people in the cart with him. One was another man in similar armor to the first but without the steel gauntlets or the fur trimming. There was also a woman in the cart who didn't seem to lively or talkative. She wore the same armor as the other two. The last was a brown haired man who wore the same type of rags as he did. This man was the only one looking to make conversation.

"Hey…You. Yea, you and me, we don't belong here. It's these damn rebels the empire wants. Before they came the empire was nice and lazy." He complained to the man. This man was an Imperial, hailing from the province of Cyrodiil, the metropolitan heartland of the human empire.

The other three were Nords, well at home in the cold tundra of their homeland of Skyrim. The Nordic homeland had defiantly seen better days. The Great War, which ended almost thirty years before (A/N, im not completely sure that's right), had hit the province of Skyrim especially hard.

The war was fought between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. In 4E 168, Titus Mede II inherited a weakened empire, the glory days of the bloodline of Tiber Septim were a distant memory. Tamriels organization was crumbling, Morrowind, Daggerfall, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Hammerfell and Valenwood had all fallen from various forces from infighting to the ever present Aldmeri Dominion. Only Cyrodiil, Skyrim and High Rock stood peacefully, and Titus Mede's leadership was about to be tested.

In 4E 171 on the thirtieth of Frostfall an ambassador from the Aldmeri Dominion arrived in the imperial city. He gave the freshly appointed emperor and ultimatum with several outrageous demands, including the disbanding of the blades, outlaw of the worship of Talos, and a large chunk of Hammerfell be given to The Dominion.

Despite the warnings of his top generals of the empires weakened military standings, Titus Mede rejected the ultimatum, leading to the Dominion declaring war on the empire. The war raged for four years and finally ended with the Empire driving the Dominion out of the Imperial City, but the outcome was the same. The Empire was in shambles and agreed to the peace treaty, the White-Gold Concordat.

The Treaty caused an outrage in Hammerfell, who had some of their lands given to the Aldmeri Dominion. They soon started their own war with The Dominion. This caused The Empire to kick out the province and abandon its Redguard inhabitants. But the Redguards were famous for their fierce warriors and they eventually drove the Elves out. This caused the relationship between Hammerfell and Cyrodiil to become bitter and distrusting.

The reaction in Skyrim was just as bad. The outlaw of the warrior god Talos did not sit well with the Nordic population. Tiber Septim, or Talos, was a Nordic warrior who originally founded the empire. He was the only hero in Skyrim that was held in higher regard than Ysgramor, the legendary leader of the original 500 companions, who led the crusade against the snow elves of Skyrim and Solstheim.

The outlaw of the worship of the ninth divine led to an outbreak of civil war in Skyrim. The rebellion, known as the Stormcloaks, fought in a long and bloody conflict with the Imperial Legion.

That is why the young man sat in the carriage. He was crossing the Cyrodiil Skyrim border when he walked into an imperial ambush, right along with the Stormcloak soldiers and the other man in rags, who happened to be identified as a horse thief.

Looking up, the man realized they were at their destination, a military town that he heard the guard refer to as Helgand. The town had a wall surrounding it, with sentries posted at every corner. Beyond the great oak gate were four horses. On two of the horses sat your run of the mill legionnaire, one had on the light variant Imperial Armor, a basic leather chest piece and faulds (The skirt like piece) along with a basic leather helm. The armor set was rounded out by leather boots and pauldrons. The armor worn by the 2nd guard was of the heavier variant, which was used for line based legionnaires. It looked identical to the lighter variant, but with a layer of heavy steel reinforcing the under lying leather with steel boots, gauntlets and helm. Both of them carried a standard imperial sword with the symbol of the empire on the sheathe.

The third was a taller woman in a black robe with gold trimming. The robes obviously showed the woman as one of the thalmor, the higher ups of the Aldmeri Dominion. They held an embassy in Skyrim to insure the regulations of the White-gold concordant were being followed.

The final was an older man in brilliant golden armor with the symbol of the empire set in the front. The rest of his armor looked identical to the basic leather set. The man in the carriage did not know who he was but he had to be a high ranking officer in the legion. His sword was also different, being slightly longer than that of the guards with the accents on the sheath being gold instead of iron.

"Thalmor… why are those elf bastards here?" the nord with the long blonde hair said.

"It's all the rebellions fault anyway." The horse thief said.

"Watch your tongue around Ulfric." The same blond said.

"Ulfric? Ulfric Stormcloak? Jarl of Windhelm? Oh gods, if they captured you, then where are we going?" the horse thief panicked.

"I do not know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde Stormcloak said dimly.

(**In a cave to the northwest.)**

The bandits panicked as a bright light filled the room. When the light died down so did the excitement of the elven mage. Over the rune stood two humans, one boy and one girl. The girl had dark, bluish black hair that went down to her waist. She was also lacking pupils, leading the bandits to believe she was blind. She was wearing a lavender jacket and blue pants that stopped mid shin. She was also wearing a style of shoe that had none of them had seen before. They were open on the top and closed on the bottom with a strap holding them to her feet. The boy was a few inches taller with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with orange accents and a curious red swirl on the shoulder. He had on black pants and shoes that were similar to the girls.

The elf stood dumbstruck for a moment, seemingly in a stare down with the boy. It lasted a few minutes until the elf broke out of his stupor and started raging "THAT'S IT? IT JUST SUMMONS TWO HUMAN?"

The bandits came to a silent agreement that since the odd duo had seen their hideout, or the boy had seen it, since they thought the girl blind, that they could not let them leave.

"Alright Svorge, let's kill em." The apparent leader of the bandits said.

The boy and, surprisingly to the bandits, the girl got into odd hand to hand combat stances. The bandits haphazardly charged the girl first and after she slapped her palm against the first ones chest they all started to laugh.

"What was that!" the nord previously addressed as Svorge laughed. The other bandits were also laughing all except one, the one who was hit. He stood completely stunned. Suddenly he started coughing up blood and fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him you bitch!" one of the bandits yelled.

The girl didn't respond and another one of the bandits charged her when the blond boy stepped in front of her with a strange looking ball of energy in his hands. He slammed it into the man's gut and he went pin wheeling backwards and knocked several men over.

"Let me handle this Hina-chan." The boy said as he pulled out twenty strange looking daggers with the same foreign rune on them. He threw the daggers around the cavern and the girl referred to as 'Hina-chan' jumped back. Suddenly the boy disappeared in a flash of yellow and the men started dropping like flies.

In a matter of seconds all the men were dead and all that was left was the strange robed figure with golden skin. He was looking frightened of the duo, but that didn't stop him from noticing the veins around the girls eyes bulge out.

The girl leaned over and said to the boy "Naru-kun, he has over 600 tenketsu, I don't think he's human."

"That's right girlie, Im not a pathetic human like you." The elf sneered.

The boy, annoyed at his arrogant tone, lunged forward and dug one of the strange daggers onto the strange elves throat.

When all the confusion died down the two walked through the cave and discovered that it was actually an abandoned mineshaft. Naruto had collected all his Hiraishin kunai and Hinata had gotten anything useful off the bodies including 600 strange golden coins with the word Septim on them.

"You have any idea where we are Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No clue Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

The newlyweds walked outside to find themselves in a forest that was far sparser that the ones back in Konoha. There was also a large stream and a cobblestone path.

"Hey Hinata-chan, lets follow the path and see where it goes." Naruto said. Hinata curtly nodded and took Narutos hand. The two walked along the path until they came across three odd looking stones. All three of them had odd holes in the top and a picture on them. One had a man in armor, one had a man in robes, and one had a man in a tight leather outfit. Naruto reached out and touched the one with the man in the robes and suddenly in let loose a bright green light into the sky. Hinata did the same with the same stone and they stood looking at it in wonder until they heard a rustling from farther up the path. They looked up startled to see a man in heavy steel armor approaching from farther up.

(Helgand)

The carriage stopped and the prisoners got out. They were ordered by the commanding officer to stand in lines of three and the officer began calling names. "Ulfric of Windhelm," the man with the gag stepped forward and walked with the group to the headstone. "Ralof of Riverwood." The man with the blond hair went and stood with his leader defiantly. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief had the greatest reaction, running off screaming "Im not a rebel! You can't do this!"

He barely got fifteen feet before the commanding officer had him shot down by the archers. Suddenly the man with the list looked over the last man in the lineup. He was abnormally tall for a Breton standing at 6 foot exactly. The man looked to be about 26 and was thin and muscular. He was gruff for his age, obviously from hard times. He had black hair that fell down his shoulders. His eyes were also surprising, one was a crimson red and one was a shocking blue. He also had light yellow tribal marks under each of his eyes and three diagonal scars running from the ridge of his nose down his left cheek and ending at his jawline. The man couldn't name him from memory so he was forced to ask "Hey, Who are you?"

"Ymori Simine of Farrun." The young Breton answered.

"So you are from High Rock? Why were you crossing the border from Cyrodiil?" the man asked.

"I was visiting some friends in the Imperial City, competing in the arena a little. Through Skyrim was the fastest way home" Ymori answered, uninterested.

"Alright. Commander, he's not on the list. What should we do." The man asked his superior.

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." The commander said.

"Im sorry, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Farrun." The man said, leading Ymori to the group.

The Breton stood uninterested while the man in gold, who the commander referred to as 'General Tullius' was lecturing the Stormcloak leader. "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgand call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The general started, "You started this war and flung Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

Ymori watched as the headsman approached the block until the execution was interrupted by a load, feral sounding roar.

"What was that?" the man with the list asked.

"It's nothing, carry on." The general stated.

"Give them their last rights." The commander said.

A woman in yellow and brown robes, obviously a priestess, stepped forward and began the ritual. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the eight divines…"

Suddenly one of the more straightforward Stormcloaks interrupted with "For the love of Talos, let's get this over with." As he approached the block. Yells of agreement and of outrage were heard from the crowd such as.

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

The man got on his knees in front of the block and was pushed onto the headstone. The axe was unceremoniously raised and dropped, separating his head from his shoulders. Blood spurted across the cobble stone road as the imperial commander kicked the body off the headstone and prepared for the next prisoner.

"Next! The Breton!" she called, and was immediately followed by another feral roar.

"There it is again. What was that?" the man with the list said.

"I said next prisoner." The commander said forcefully.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The list man said. Ymori approached the stone and was kneeled in front of it. The commander shoved him onto it and the headman readied his axe. As soon as he readied it a small black blur approached in the sky from the distance. The large creature landed on the main keep tower and began speaking in an odd, guttural language "Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! Daar Lein los dii! Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!"

The dragon then began to systematically slaughter every human in Helgand. The young Breton remained laying on the headstone until the blonde nord from the carriage got his attention.

"Hey Breton! Get to the keep, we won't get another chance."

Ymori didn't need another incentive to race into the tower. The continued to run up the stairs to another posted Stormcloak, until the dragon ripped through the wall and swallowed the man whole. The Breton leapt through the hole and into the next door building and ran out the door to end up with another group of imperial soldiers, including the man that had the list. A small boy was standing in the middle of a small clearing until the general called him back. The boy luckily got under cover right as the dragon landed and spewed fire onto the imperial soldiers. Before the dragon left it said, "Du kan ikke kjempe mot meg"

The young Breton raced through a small alleyway and out a destroyed building. The imperials were fighting the deathly creature as hard as they could. The man with the list led him towards what was the main keep when they ran into Ralof.

"Ralof! Damn traitor out of my way!" the man with the list said.

"Were escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time!" Ralof said.

Ymori panicked and followed Hadvar into the keep.

"Let's get those bindings off you." Hadvar said, pulling out a small iron dagger. He cut off the rope bindings.

"See if you can find some armor, and a weapon." Hadvar instructed. Ymori moved around the room and found a set of heavy imperial armor and a basic iron sword.

"Get that armor on and give that sword a few swings, I'll try to find a key."

Ymori ran through a few more boxes and found 400 Septims when Hadvar found a key to the door. The two continued down the keep until they ran across a small snag with a few Stormcloaks, including the woman that was in Ymoris carriage. They quickly finished them off and continued down farther into the interrogation room. There were two more Stormcloaks fighting an imperial guard and the interrogation specialist. Ymori found a few more Septims and a spell casters robe and hood in a cage, along with a spell book for sparks. Being the quick learner he is, and a Breton, Ymori almost instantly picked up on the spell and was able to use it to an intermediate degree. He quickly swapped between the few spells he already knew and his new one. His swapped between Fireball, Sparks, Flames, Frostbite, Fury, his Familiar and his low level restoration spell.

He knew those spells from different places. It was a traditional coming of age ritual for Bretons in High Rock to learn at least five spells from at least three schools. Ymori was also in training to be a battle mage, so he already had basic understanding of all five schools. Considering that along with sparks being in the lowest tier of destruction spells made it easy to learn.

Ymori decided to see what sparks could do as they set off to find a way out. They ran into one another slightly larger group of Stormcloaks and Ymori was able to use his new spell to kill four of the six men.

The unlikely two left the chamber over a small bridge and were extremely lucky when a small rockslide destroyed the bridge. The end of the bridge emptied into a cavern with a small cave. Holding true to the pair's abysmal luck, they ran into a nest of frostbite spiders, but caught a break when none of them were extremely big.

Ymori and Hadvar continued through the cave into a bigger area until they ran across a sleeping bear.

"Shhh. Look ahead! A bear." Hadvar whispered. "We should sneak around it, or if you think you can, hit it with a sneak attack."

Ymori powered up a fireball and shot it off into the dark stuffy air and watched as his most powerful spell connected with the bear's skull and fried it. The two sprinted off through the cave and eventually found an exit.

When they exited they were immediately silence by a roar. They watched as the dragon flew off over a ruin.

"That's old bleak fall barrow, I used to have night terrors about draugr sneaking down the mountain from there." Hadvar said, catching Ymoris stare. "Well we should split up, go speak with my uncle Alvor in Riverwood." Hadvar said, and handed him a small map before he sat off through the forest.

Ymori continued to follow the nearest cobblestone road. He had his hood pulled over his face to shield the sun and his identity. He soon could hear the river that Hadvars map said to follow into Riverwood. Rounding a corner he saw a boy and girl a little younger than him staring at him from beside three strange stone pillars.

**Authors Notes:**

**Chapter two down!**

**I've got two new polls on my profile, please be sure to check them out!**

**Next time! The Meeting!**

**Please review! Good or Bad...But please for the love of god not for typos, they're unavoidable, there Will be some**

Dragon Language translations.

"Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" - "I am Alduin, most mighty of any in the World!"

"Daar Lein los dii!" - "This World is mine!"

"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" - "I will devour your souls in Sovngarde!"

"Du kan ikke kjempe mot meg" you cannot fight me. (Actually in Norwegian)


End file.
